Wine is a mixture of various chemical ingredients, mainly alcohol and water, as well as numerous chemical substances such as acids, esters, aldehydes, alcohols, carbohydrates, proteins, inorganic salts, trace elements, pectins, and various vitamins, etc. China is the hometown of wine, and has its wine culture for a long history since ancient times. The Chinese wine has a long history of more than 5,000 years, and forms its unique style. The ancient Chinese classified the effects of wine into the following aspects: treating diseases, providing for the aged, presenting as gifts, pursuing pleasure, forgetting worry, emboldening, and also wallowing, corrupting, hurting physical health, etc.
In modern China, hundreds of millions of tons of wine are produced every year, with sales of up to hundreds of billions of RMB. The varieties of wine are much more abundant than before. There is also some development in the wine culture. So to speak, everyone drinks some wine, and thus wine has long been integrated into our social and economic life. In business occasions, gathering of friends and various dinner parties, it is conventional to drink some wine for celebration. However, after wine drinking, symptoms such as dizziness, fullness in head, blush, vomit, parched mouth and scorched tongue, systemic fever would appear. Modern scientific studies have shown that long-term excessive drinking of wine has the following main harms: long-term excessive drinking of wine can cause steatosis, inflammatory necrosis and fibrosis of liver cells, and ultimately lead to alcoholic liver diseases including alcoholic hepatitis, alcoholic fatty liver, alcoholic liver cirrhosis, liver failure, and most seriously, lead to liver cancer.
Whether a person is drunk depends on the ethanol concentration in the blood. Due to different abilities of gastrointestinal absorption and hepatic metabolic treatment, the tolerance to ethanol differs much from person to person. Therefore, products capable of promoting decomposition of alcohol in liver are usually taken to achieve the sober-up and hepatic protection purpose. The sober-up products are generally divided into three categories: chemical drugs, traditional Chinese medicine preparations, and health care products. However, there is still an urgent need for effective sober-up and hepatic protection products.